


Water Gang Group Chat

by orphan_account



Series: Group Chats [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Land of Stories Series - Chris Colfer
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Group chat, Water, Zia's only here because of the whole Nepthyus thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the water addition of my GC series following, Fire Folks.
Series: Group Chats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010373
Kudos: 16





	Water Gang Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill:  
> Percy Jackson: Son of Posiden which comes with water powers, extremely good  
> Lihn Song: Hydrokinetic, getting good  
> Katara: Water Bender, scary good  
> Skylene: Water fairy, very good  
> Zia Rashid: Fire Elemtlist, temporary host of Nephthys (Egyptian river goddess), doesn't actually have water powers

Percy Jackon: My water peeps!  
Zia Rashid: Why? Why am I here?  
Skylene: Because you've got water powers, duh  
Zia Rashid: No, I was in the "Fire Folks" chat, I'm a Fire Elementalist! Nephthys you little shit! I'm out!  
Lihn Song: Did she have to swear?  
Katara: Sooooo,  
Percy Jackson: How is everyone doing this wonderful afternoon?  
Lihn Song: I'm good! Has anyone flooded a city  
Percy Jackson: I'm sure I have at some point. You?  
Lihn Song: My nickname was "The Girl of Many Floods" I've even flooded Atlantis  
Percy Jackson: So it is real!  
Lihn Song: You must be a human  
Percy Jackson: Demigod  
Lihn Song: Then why do you live in the Forbidden Cities?  
Percy Jackson: My mother's a human  
Lihn Song: That makes sense  
Percy Jackson: My mom's the best! What are yours like?  
Katara: My mom is dead  
Skylene: I don't know my mom  
Lihn Song: My mom hates me and my brother  
Zia Rashid: I have returned to inform you that my mother is also dead  
Percy Jackson: Dads right!  
Katara: My dad's nice but he was gone most of my life  
Skylene: Don't know my dad  
Lihn Song: My dad hates me and my brother  
Zia Rashid: I returned yet again to inform you my father is also dead  
Percy Jackson: Siblings?  
Katara: I love my brother so much!  
Lihn Song: Tam is awesome!  
Sylene: I don't have any siblings but Xanthous, Brystal, Lucy, Emerlda, and Tangerna are like family  
Percy Jackson: Yes finally!  
Katara: What is your favorite thing about your power?  
Percy Jackson: It heals me and makes me stronger  
Lihn Song: I like making little bird also Marella has a tendency to catch everything on fire  
Sylene: Helping others  
Katara: Anything but bloodbending  
Skylene: Bloodbending?V Katara: Bending the water in somebody's blood to control then  
Percy Jackson: That is messed up


End file.
